A Place of Peace
by KatelynStark
Summary: After Castiel breaks the wall in Sam's mind, Lucifer is his constant companion. Sam finds out Dean is the only person who can give him some peace in his mind, and perhaps some relief for his body. Set in Season 7. Warnings: Wincest
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think you could..." Sam hesitated and stared down at his hands, then the ceiling, anywhere but at his older brother, clearly searching for words. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then blurted, "Do you think you could come into the bathroom with me while I shower and keep a hand on me while I get off?"

Dean stared open-mouthed at his younger brother, who kept his eyes closed, then finally peeked sideways to see what reaction Dean was going to have. 4 different expressions flashed across Dean's face in a split second: confusion, disbelief, horror, before returning to the world weary default his beautiful face tended to wear. Sam would almost have sworn he also saw a flash of arousal in those green eyes, a quick dilation of the pupils before Dean composed himself.

"Dude," Dean replied, sounding pained, "I know you told me that the only time Lucifer-vision is turned off is when we're touching, but don't you think this is going a bit far? We're sharing a bed now, we keep our knees touching at restaurants, and I let you tuck your feet under my leg while we're driving. You barely let me take a leak by myself. Isn't that enough?"

There had even been some very uncomfortable moments one morning when they woke up spooning with Dean's morning wood pressing against Sam's ass. But they decided to deal with it the way they treated most things they didn't want to deal with, they both acted like nothing had happened.

To keep Lucifer-vision turned off in Sam's head, they'd been in nearly constant physical contact for weeks, ever since Sam realized that it wasn't the pain in his injured hand making Lucifer disappear but his older brother's touch. When Dean pressed Sam's hand to remind him what was real, he could see the world with clarity. And more importantly, without Satan.

Sam had been able to use the pain on it's own for a little while to keep his visions at bay, but it was never as effective as the first time, and as Sam's hand healed, the efficacy wore off. One afternoon, Dean happened to clap Sam on the shoulder during one of Lucifer's renditions of 5000 bottles of beer on the wall, which shut off the fallen angel until Dean moved his hand away. Sam yelled for his big brother to come back when Lucifer started over at 1, and when Dean touched his shoulder again, Sam realized that he could have some peace and normalcy in his life. As long as he and Dean were touching.

"I know it's a lot to ask," the younger brother replied, clearly embarrassed, "but I haven't been able to...you know...in months. Any time I start, uh, getting anywhere the Prince of Darkness pops up and starts mocking me. You try keeping it up while he critiques your technique and watches REALLY closely. He even holds up score cards, and he's tougher than the Russian judges."

Dean stared at Sam deadpan, refusing to dignify the figure skating reference. "Dude, I was in Hell for 40 years. I can keep it up through anything. ANYTHING."

Sam looked away, then back at his brother. "Point taken, but I don't have that, uh, skill set, so could you help me out?" He paused, looking thoughtful, "Or maybe we could have a 3-way? You love 3-ways. We could pick up a waitress..?"

"A 3-way should have one dude and two chicks. That's the way God intended it," the fair-haired brother nearly yelled, standing up and pacing the room. "2 dudes is the bad kind. We are NOT doing that."

Dean stopped pacing and looked over at Sam. Sammy. The younger sibling he'd spent his whole life taking care of and protecting. He knew Sam was in pain, and if he could help ease that, he should. Dean closed his eyes, exhaled, and squared his shoulders.

"Fine. Go get in the shower before I change my mind. But I am not touching your ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam barely felt the hot water from the shower head coursing over his body. His heart was pounding harder than during any hunt. Were they really going to do this? He was so desperate to feel any sort of tension release after the months of the devil cock blocking him. How cruel a torture to prevent him from getting it on even with himself? But was that the only reason he'd suggested this plan to his brother? Tension relief?

Lucifer popped up in the tub next to him, perfectly dry despite the cascading torrents of water, as if he could sense Sam thinking about him.

"Ooh," he teased, "little bro is finally getting what he really wants from big bro. I can see inside that pretty head of yours. I know how you truly feel about Dee."

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up," Sam chanted like a mantra while Lucifer just laughed.

"Okay, Sammy, I'm coming in." Dean opened the bathroom door and walked into the steam-filled room, clapping his hands together like a gym coach. "Let's get this show on the road."

Dean was tackling this strange situation with the straightforward enthusiasm and confidence that got him by in all other aspects of his life. He had no idea what to think about Sam's request, so he decided it was better not to think at all and just get on with it.

Dean peeked around the corner of the shower curtain to get a sense of where his younger brother was standing. Sam's shy hazel eyes met his gaze for a moment, looking for approval. Dean gave him a small nod and tight smile, then reached his hand around the curtain and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. The immediate release of tension in his brother's muscles was palpable. Dean turned away from the shower and gave his head a small shake, eyes widening over their fucked up lives.

Sam relaxed into his older brother's touch as Lucifer vanished with a saucy wave. Spending time with Dean had always been such a comfort, but Sam was needing him more and more every day. Trying to shake off the discomfort of having Dean in the room while he jacked off, let alone with his brother's hand touching him while he touched himself, Sam took a deep breath and ran his hands down his torso, enjoying the hard, tight body he'd worked so hard to achieve. He traced circles over his abdomen and hip bones, then slid his right hand down to stroke his hardening member.

Dean felt Sam's back tense up again, but in an entirely different way as he started to pleasure himself. Dean caught himself breathing with his younger brother, whose breaths were becoming more ragged as he went. "This is not turning me on. This is Sam. This is not turning me on," became Dean's mantra as he felt a stirring in his own groin.

How many times had they pretended not to hear the other pleasuring himself through the years as they shared countless hotel rooms? And how many times had they silently joined in, stroking themselves as they listened to the muffled sighs and moans coming from the other bed? Dean desperately tried to think of anything to distract himself as he felt as well as heard Sam's moans just a thin, mildewed shower curtain away. He opted for practicing the exorcism incantation, though he could probably recite it backwards by now. Great idea! He focused on reciting it backwards rather than on the blood rushing to his traitorous cock.

As Sam stroked the length of his cock with a soapy hand, he ran his left hand over his face and neck, water coursing over his open mouth. He bit gently on one knuckle as the pleasure intensified. His right hand circled the head of his cock expertly, mixing the leaking pre-come with the lather as he returned to the slow, smooth rhythm he preferred. It felt like forever since he'd been able to give himself over fully to the pleasure of a good wank without Lucifer for a companion. He'd traded for his brother as a companion, which he knew opened all kinds of weird doors, but their entire lives had been a mess. This was just a new chapter.

Sam felt Dean's hand slide down his naked, wet back to rest on his hip, and his cock twitched with a surge of pleasure at the touch. Sam moaned out loud despite himself as Dean stuttered, "S-s-sorry, Sam. My arm was cramping." Feeling the heat from Dean's fingers permeating his skin, Sam was lost. He gave himself over to the fog of lust, cupping his balls with one massive hand and stroking his cock harder and faster.

With his hand on Sam's hip, Dean could feel it even more as his little brother increased the speed and intensity of his strokes. The exorcism incantation was long gone from his head so he tried to think about the least sexy things he could think of. Digging graves - Sam sweaty in a t-shirt. Nope. Um, Zombies - The sparkle in Sam's eyes after a successful hunt. Fuck. This wasn't working at all. Research. Aha! That was boring and safe. So why was he seeing vision of Sam's hair falling over his eyes, dimples visible while he chewed a pencil and focused on a book?

Dean moaned lightly in frustration, and he was startled to hear Sam's much louder moans a split second later as he came. He felt his younger brother's hips bucking wildly as the orgasm ripped through him, and he had to dig his fingers into Sam's hipbone to hang on.

"Oh, Deeaann," Sam moaned as he rode out the aftershocks. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

Hearing his brother moaning his name while he came, well just after he came, was like electricity to Dean's dick. He was now fully hard and no amount of pretending could change that fact. He shifted himself in his jeans while he held onto what was now 6'4" of rapidly relaxing muscles.

"Hang in there, Sammy," Dean growled, as Sam staggered a little. He cleared his throat, startled by the huskiness in his own voice. "Rinse off and I'll pass you a towel."

"Okay," his brother replied. Sounding much younger than his 28 years, Sam added pleadingly, "Just don't go anywhere, okay? Don't leave me alone."

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean answered, squeezing Sam's hip reassuringly. "I'm here. I'll always be here."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into the steamy bathroom. He didn't bother saying anything to Sam, just reached past the end of the shower curtain to find his brother's naked shoulder, and felt Sam's tension immediately release. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly the way he did every time they did this.

It had become a routine, Dean helping Sam get off in the shower after their daily hunts so that Sam could have a release without Lucifer lurking nearby. The difference in Sam's personality now he wasn't completely frustrated was like night and day. Sam was cheerful and helpful. He made breakfast, he went on beer runs and didn't forget the pie, he didn't argue when Dean played Master of Puppets on a constant loop for a 4 hour drive (Dean had tested this on several occasions, just to see what would happen, and though Dean now needed a break from his favourite Metallica album, Sam just sat quietly with a bemused smile on his face). Sam even packed the Impala without argument each morning. Even when Dean deliberately tried to push his buttons by bossing him around and rearranging the things Sam had already carefully arranged, Sam didn't argue. The kid was a joy to have around.

Like any of the bizarre and unpleasant aspects of their job, Dean was finding that he barely noticed the discomfort he'd initially felt in being part of such an intimate aspect of his younger brother's life. And if he wasn't lying to himself, he was actually starting to enjoy it. He preferred it when he lied to himself. He preferred to pretend he was thinking about beautiful, buxom Asian girls while he stroked his cock quietly after Sam had fallen asleep at night. Stretched out next to Sam in the motel bed, their feet tangled together to ensure they remained in contact through the night to keep the devil away, Dean bit back his breathy cries as he relieved the brutal hard-on he'd been sporting from the moment he touched his younger brother in the shower that evening. He wasn't thinking about the long, lean muscles in his brother's back arching and releasing as he came in the shower with Dean's hand on his hot skin. He wasn't thinking about Sam moaning his name as the orgasm ripped through him. He wasn't thinking those things at all.

Sam's light whimper breath brought Dean back to the present moment in the steamy room, and he heard the slick slap of his brother's hand working his dick behind the thin shower curtain. Dean's own dick was painfully hard in his jeans and he tried to adjust it to a more comfortable position. The extra room helped a bit, and his hand lingered against his hard length, palming himself through his jeans. He lightly traced his fingers over the fabric along his shaft and it pulsed with the attention.

Dean's left shoulder began to cramp from him holding his arm up so high on Sam's shoulder, so he slid his hand down his brother's slick back to a more comfortable position. As it always did when he made this shift, his cock danced at the feel of Sam's muscles undulating under his touch, and even more so at the hoarse moan his brother was no longer trying to stifle. His jeans felt impossibly tight against his increasing erection. He made a decision.

_Fuck it_. Dean thought._ I've already been to Hell._ And with that he began unbuckling his belt.

"Dean?" Sam questioned from behind the curtain, turning his body suddenly at the sound of the buckle causing Dean's hand to slide across his hip and onto Sam's firm abs. _Oh, God. Was that Sam's fucking treasure trail?_

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled and unzipped his jeans.

Dean's cock sprang out against the confines of his boxer briefs as he pulled the denim down with his one free hand. He stroked his other hand lightly against Sam's abdomen to counter his harsh tone and reassure his little brother that everything was okay. Sam remained motionless for a few beats more, then Dean felt him relax and resume the rhythm of his own strokes. Sam's hand brushed against Dean's on the upstroke, and Dean realized his fingers were a bare inch from Sammy's cock.

That thought shouldn't have made his dick dance the way it did, but Dean decided that none of the rules that applied to normal life applied here. When had their lives ever been normal? He slid his left hand back to the small of Sam's back in the shower and used his right hand to slide the waistband of his boxers down to his knees. The small, steamy room felt hotter than ever as Dean began to touch himself, knowing his younger brother was doing the same thing just beyond the thin, vinyl curtain.

Dean licked his hand, getting his fingers as slick with saliva as he could before returning his hand to stroke the length of his cock. A small, low sound escaped his lips, and Dean heard the sound mirrored by Sam, whose breath was getting more and more ragged. Dean swirled his fist around the head of his cock, adding the leaking beads of pre-come to the lubrication from his saliva. His head dropped down to his chest as the intensity of pleasure sapped his ability to fully control his muscles. Dean slid his left hand across Sam's back to grip Sam's sharp hip bone so he wouldn't lose his grip on Sam at the wrong moment. The movement of Dean's hand across his skin drove a deep cry from Sam. Dean sped up his rhythm, driven by the gasps and moans his brother was making barely a foot away. He was so close.

Dean felt his younger brother's whole body tense and buck as he came. Dean had to wrap his left hand tighter around Sam's hip and waist to keep ahold of him as he rode out his orgasm, then Dean felt his fingers splashed with something hot and sticky. The realization that the warm substance was Sam's come on Dean's hand sent a shockwave of pleasure through the older brother. Fuck, he was going to come so hard.

Dean felt his balls tighten as he jacked himself harder, then his twitching cock shot a hot, wet load over his hand and stomach. His dick continued to pulse for several moments as his nervous system was rewritten by pleasure. Dean stumbled, dizzy with ecstasy, and would have fallen into the shower if Sam weren't such an immovable object. Panting, Dean rested his head against the bulk of his brother, the two men still separated by the vinyl curtain.

After about a minute, Sam pulled back the curtain and propped his brother back onto his feet. Sam's eyes were bright as he wrapped his hips in a towel, then stepped onto the jeans and boxers that were pooled at Dean's feet. Dean looked up at him, still confused and disjointed by his orgasm, until Sam gently pushed his older brother to step forward, out of the discarded clothing, and into the shower.

"Cleanup in Aisle 4," Sam said with a smirk before pulling the vinyl curtain closed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just come in, Dean" Sam invited, beckoning his brother to join him in the shower. "You're going to need to have a shower when we're...uh...done." He raised his eyebrows slightly and pursed his lips. "So you might as well come in now."

Sam knew Dean was going to fight him on this, falling back on all the arguments that told him that every part of this arrangement was wrong. Sam also knew that none of it felt wrong to him, and he was pretty sure that Dean felt the same way despite the dialogue guaranteed to be running through the older man's head.

Sure, it was a bit weird having his big brother touching his back from outside the shower curtain while he jacked off in the shower, and while Dean did the same just outside. Weird. Odd. Unusual. But it didn't feel bad or wrong. In fact, it was starting to feel pretty damn right.

They'd spent so much of their lives in such close proximity and the last month or so they'd remained in even closer physical proximity. Once renegade Castiel broke down the carefully constructed barriers in Sam's mind, the ones Death had put there to protect Sam from the damage Lucifer did to Sam in the pit, Dean's touch was the only thing that truly worked to keep Lucifer from making Sam's life a living hell. Never had that phrase been more literal.

Privacy was a luxury they'd never been afforded growing up in one-room motels, so neither brother was shy about his body around the other. What was the big deal with showering together?

"Look," Sam continued, "I know your shoulder has been bothering you from contorting yourself while you help me. I see you massaging and stretching it when you think I'm not looking. If you were in here we could just touch feet or something. It's practical."

"C'mon, Sam," Dean replied. "You'd be... and I'd be... and we'd be..." he made a vague wanking motion, "Together."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not together." Unless you wanted to. "Just together. Now come on. It's better for the environment. It can counter all that extra gas you use driving that beast"

Dean opened his mouth immediately to protest. No one got to talk about Baby that way. Sam stopped him.

"Just shut that pretty mouth and Get. In. Here."

Dean's mouth slammed shut and his pupils flared. Sam smiled. He almost never spoke to Dean that way - Forceful, with no trace of bitchiness - and he was thrilled with the results. Clearly Dean responded to the direct approach, and if that increasing bulge in Dean's boxers was any indication, he liked this side of Sam. Dean raised his eyebrows, cocked his head to one side in a slight "you win" gesture, dropped his boxers to the floor, and stepped behind the curtain. Wait, did Sam say "pretty mouth"?

Sam adjusted the spray and stepped aside so that Dean could get some hot water. As aside as his massive frame and the minimal space would allow, anyway. Dean closed his eyes and tipped back his head under the stream of water. Sam was casually washing himself, as if this was the most normal thing they'd done all day, though the massive erection he was sporting told a fairly different story.

Dean turned suddenly to face the shower spray and Sam's boner brushed along his hip. Both men froze and Dean's green eyes popped open with a look of shock. The way his pupils blew out suggested it wasn't entirely shock he was feeling. The way his partially erect member rose suddenly to the occasion also gave the older brother away. He glanced sidelong at Sam while keeping his head firmly facing the shower fixture wall.

Sam smiled with a light mea culpa expression and patted the long wall of the shower next to him.

"Sorry, it's a little tight in here. It will be, uh, safer next to me."

Dean widened his eyes in agreement and stepped gingerly back to stand next to his brother, both men with their backs against the wall. The warm water swirled around their bare feet and Sam stepped one his long legs just to the inside of Dean's so their feet, ankles and calves would stay connected.

"Just breathe, Dean," Sam reassured his brother, knowing that if he didn't take control of the situation and get Dean on track, the older man would panic and flee. "Just go to your happy place and pretend I'm not here." Dean was still rigid with tension. "C'mon, Dean. Happy Place. Casa Erotica 7... The ninjas..."

Sam knew he'd gotten Dean over the speed bump when he saw Dean close his eyes with a naughty smile, and lean his head against the wall behind him. Sam did the same, and he felt Dean relax next to him even more.

Sam ran his hand across his flat stomach, did a slow circle, then reached down to grasp his erection. A few light strokes had him back to fully hard. He opened his eyes momentarily to grab the bottle of silicone-based lubricant he kept nearby, popped the cap and poured a generous amount into his palm.

"It's silicone," he explained to Dean, who had looked over at the sound of the cap. Looked down at what Sam was doing then straight ahead as quickly as he could. Sam handed him the bottle. "The water won't wash it away."

Dean raised his eyebrows in appreciation, his mouth still slightly open, breathing uneven, as he took the bottle and dispensed a quantity into his hand.

Sam closed his eyes again and exhaled. His slicked up hand began a slow, lazy rhythm on his cock. He didn't want to rush through this though his dick was achingly hard. He slid his hand over the velvety skin of the shaft, and swirled over the leaking head every few strokes. He moaned deep in his throat as the pleasure intensified, and he felt a tremor run through Dean's body through their point of contact.

Was that tremor because I moaned? The thought surged even more blood into his impossibly hard cock. He had to find out: was his brother getting turned on listening to Sam's sounds? Sam made a deep, rumbling sound of pleasure and felt Dean tremble again. Heard Dean's breath catch. Sam felt his cock dance and had to grasp the base hard to prevent himself from blowing his load right that second.

Sam could hear the slick slap of his brother's hand stroking out it's own rhythm beside him. Dean's breathing was becoming more and more erratic, and Sam could feel the contracting muscles in Dean's body telegraphed through their intertwined legs. Sam peeked sideways at his older brother's face and saw Dean's mouth was slightly open as he jacked himself.

Sam stared intently at that mouth as he rode his own hand, seeing the familiar contours as if for the first time. Fuck! What a mouth. No wonder nearly everyone they met seemed to want Dean. Sam had a sudden vision of those full, sensual lips wrapped around his cock, and he had to grab the base of his dick again, even harder this time.

Sam didn't notice himself doing it, but he slowly turned his body toward his brother, his eyes never leaving those lips. He didn't see Dean open his eyes when he felt Sam move and felt the shower spray blocked by Sam's bulky body. Sam was staring at Dean's mouth, a look of pure, undisguised lust on his face. Dean stopped breathing momentarily when he saw the expression on his younger brother's face, then unconsciously touched his tongue to his bottom lip. Sam groaned and his nostrils flared at that small movement, the look in his hazel eyes becoming positively predatory as he moved closer and closer to Dean.

Dean's breath was coming faster and faster. Pre-come was leaking from the head of his prick as he stroked with increased intensity. Sam was now facing Dean in the cramped shower, closing right in on Dean's personal space. Sam stared at that beautiful mouth while Dean was staring at Sam's lust-filled face with a mixed expression of trepidation and arousal. Both men stroked their cocks feverishly as Sam leaned in closer and closer.

Sam bent his head down and touched Dean's bottom lip with his tongue, softly tasting it. Dean whimpered in the back of his throat and Sam touched his tongue to the lip again, gently, but not tentatively. Dean's whimper turned into more of a growl. Sam took that sound for approval and pressed his mouth firmly against his brother's.

Dean opened his mouth and leaned into the kiss, letting his tongue dance against Sam's, drinking in his younger brother's taste. Dean grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deeper, diving into Sam's mouth with his tongue, kissing Sam with every ounce of his being.

Sam attempted to keep the kiss from getting too frenzied. He wanted to feel every moment, learn every contour of his brother's mouth, not get lost in the wildness he was feeling. Sam grabbed Dean's hair and tilted the older man's head back a little, breaking the contact momentarily. Dean's eyes were dark with lust, barely seeing Sam before him reaching his head forward to attempt to reconnect his mouth with his brother's.

"Dean. Do you trust me?" Sam whispered, pressing his forehead to Dean's. Dean stared back uncomprehendingly, so Sam leaned back a little, forcing his brother to focus his eyes and truly look at him. "Dean!" he repeated. "Do you trust me?"

Dean nodded mutely and Sam could see him trying not to shake as Sam leaned in to kiss him deeply again, drowning in his brother's mouth.

With their mouths interlocked, Sam reached down between them and unwrapped Dean's hand from Dean's cock and wrapped the fingers around his own. Dean went rigid for a moment but the sound that escaped his lips was pure animal, making Sam's cock dance in Dean's grasp.

"That's right, Dean," Sam broke the kiss for a moment and murmured against Dean's ear. "I'll make this good for you." He then grasped Dean's hard length in his hand and began to stroke, gently biting along Dean's upturned throat.

Sam knew he wasn't going to last long at all. Not with the sounds Dean was making. Not with his brother's hand working his dick. Dean's movements on Sam's cock had been tentative at first but he quickly committed to the action and Sam was lost to breathy cries. All Sam knew was his brother's mouth, the strong hand wrapped around his aching cock, and the silky hardness he was working for Dean.

Sam felt the burst of pleasure starting low in his pelvis, electric currents travelling quickly to his balls then ecstatic sensations surging through him completely.

"Oh God, Dean," he gasped against his brother's lips. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." And he did.

Sam felt torrents of come shoot out his dick, flowing over his brother's hand, and spraying his and Dean's stomach with the warm fluid. He continued to stroke Dean's twitching cock and within seconds, he felt his brother spill over his hand again and again, Dean's come mixing with Sam's between the two men.

Sam stumbled forward panting against Dean and he pressed the older man against the tiles. Sam kissed his brother tenderly and repeatedly.

"Oh fuck, Dean. That was..."

Trying to find a word to complete that sentence, a superlative to describe how amazing that experience was - amazing just didn't seem strong enough - Sam pulled his head back a little and smiled broadly at his older brother. He stopped short. Dean's green eyes were filled with tears.

"No no no!" Sam cried out, quickly smothering Dean's face with kisses. Trying to kiss away the tears that were spilling down his brother's cheeks. "Please, no."

"Oh, God, Sam. What have I done? I'm so fucking twisted," Dean whimpered. "I'm supposed to protect you. My little brother..." Dean's beautiful features collapsed as he gestured to their come splattered stomachs and his words were lost in sobs.

Sam's heart shattered. He should have known Dean would take this dark path.

"No, Dean. You can't," Sam commanded, grabbing Dean's chin in his hand and forcing his big brother to look into his eyes. "I won't let you make this bad. I won't let you make this wrong. This was beautiful. This was us. You and me." He paused. "Sam and Dean."

Sam reached down and placed a loving kiss on his brother's unresponsive mouth.

"We don't ever have to do this again, if you don't want to," Sam reassured his brother, looking directly into those sea green depths. "But know that what we did together came from a place of beauty and love, and that can never be twisted or wrong. I love you, Dean."

With that, Sam kissed Dean again, trying to flood Dean with all the love he felt. When he pulled away, Sam saw the light and hope had returned to Dean's eyes, and the older man gave him a tiny smile.

Sam grabbed some soap and gently washed the two of them before leading Dean out of the shower. While they dried off and got ready for bed, Sam jostled Dean lightly anytime he noticed his brother was withdrawing into his thoughts. Sam made ridiculous faces at him while they brushed their teeth, and the older man nearly choked on his toothpaste while laughing at Sam's antics.

When they were done, Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into his arms. He pressed his mouth to Sam's in a slow, deep kiss, and swept his tongue across Sam's lips.

"I love you, too, Sammy" Dean murmurred.

It wasn't until later, as Sam was drifting off to sleep, back to back with Dean in the hotel bed, that he realized that Lucifer hadn't shown up that evening. Sam had taken a leak before bed by himself without the usual running commentary despite the fact Dean was in the other room. He wasn't complaining, but that was weird. He furrowed his brow for a moment, then decided to worry about it in the morning. Sam soon fell into a deep sleep with the taste of Dean lingering on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you wanna..?" Sam inclined his head toward the bathroom, suggesting they could go shake off the stress of a frustrating day of interviews, morgue visits, and no new leads with a shower and, if all went well, mutual hand jobs.

"Nah. I'm pretty comfortable right here," replied Dean, stretching out his full length on the motel bed, wiggling his bare feet, his t-shirt riding up to expose an expanse of flat belly above his jeans.

"Oh. Um, okay. Sure. I get it." The younger Winchester wasn't able to hide the disappointment in his voice even a little. It was the first time he'd dared ask Dean to join him in the shower since they'd gotten really hot and heavy a few days previous. "Well, I feel kinda gross," he lied, trying to sound casual and unaffected, "so I think I'll just..."

Dean felt chagrin when saw the fallen expression on Sam's face just before his brother turned away. Dean hadn't realized how hurt Sam would be by his response, especially since Dean had a better idea than the shower.

"Or," Dean countered, his tone full of gravel and promise. "You could stay here with me."

Sam turned back suddenly at Dean's words. Dean scooted his back up against the headboard, and patted the bed next to him, giving Sam a slightly wicked grin.

Sam's eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the note of suggestion in his older brother's voice. This was not what he was expecting. The morning after their first kisses and mutual jack off in the shower three days ago, Sam had rolled over in bed and given his brother a deep good morning kiss. Dean had gone rigid (and not the way Sam had hoped) and unresponsive, later trying to laugh it off as being about Sam's morning breath, but Sam realized that new this thing between them was fragile, and he had to tread very carefully.

Dean had been distant for a few days, and Sam patiently waited for him to come back from wherever he was in his mind, giving him the time he knew Dean needed before they could figure this thing out. He hadn't gone into a full-on Dean spiral, thank God. Dean was friendly and jocular with Sam, and after the first morning, he'd gone back to giving Sam the required physical contact to keep Lucifer at bay, but the elder Winchester was definitely deep in his head.

Oddly enough, Sam spent most of that first morning sans Lucifer, despite Dean's physical distance, and when he popped up close to lunchtime, he was almost a little blurry, and a lot easier to ignore than usual.

By the third day after their shower makeout session, Dean had seemed a little more relaxed during their drive, so Sam decided to risk the suggestion of some shower fun. The invitation for Sam to join Dean on the bed instead was the first sign that Dean was perhaps initiating getting physical again, so Sam didn't argue. He kicked off his boots, shrugged out of his flannel shirt and lay down next to Dean, hooking one long leg over Dean's, and propping himself against the headboard.

Dean looked over at his younger brother, who was studying the ceiling tiles like they were an ancient Enochian artifact he needed to decipher. After a few moments, Sam's hazel eyes slid over to meet Dean's green ones and he was surprised by what he saw. Dean was staring at him as intently as Sam had been intent on not staring at Dean.

Holding Sam's gaze, Dean leaned across and kissed his brother. Firmly, without question, he pressed his mouth over Sam's. His tongue danced lightly against Sam's lips until Sam parted them and Dean was into his mouth. His hand went to the back of Sam's head and pulled him in, tangling his fingers in those unruly locks of hair. Sam's arms snaked around Dean, one hand tracing slight patterns in the older Winchester's close cropped hair and the other sliding up under the back of Dean's t-shirt to stroke the muscles under that fiery skin.

They drank each other in. The rest of the universe lost to the pull of tongues and lips, questing hands and sighs. When the initial wave passed, Dean pulled back a little, breathing hard.

"Sorry I froze you out the last couple days," he said, lightly tracing Sam's bottom lip with his tongue between words. "You know I need time to process change. And this change is about as big as they come."

Sam started to respond, but Dean silenced him with his mouth. "Just let me get this out, Sammy." Dean twirled his tongue against his brother's in a way that brooked no argument before pressing his forehead to Sam's, eyes closed. "You're my baby brother, and I felt like such a sicko when we were touching like that. So much more so because I liked it so fucking much. It felt incredible, which made it worse, but also incredible. It felt like... like... Home."

His voice broke on the last word, but he cleared his throat and continued. "And no matter how much I try to protect you, you're not my kid brother anymore. You're a grown man who can make his own decisions."

"That's what..." Sam began again.

"Can you never just fucking shush for a moment and let a guy say what he needs to say? God, you're the one who always wants these chick flick moments." There was no malice behind Dean's words, just affectionate exasperation, and Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

Sam closed his lips and mimed turning a key to lock them shut.

"I'm not into guys, Sam. Never have been. I've been checking out dudes for the past 3 days and there's not a single one I was attracted to." He paused. "Well, I guess there was one."

Sam smiled at his brother. He'd wondered why Dean had been studying every man they'd encountered so intently. He was even checking out the ass of their waiter at breakfast while he walked away. Trust Dean to take the pragmatic approach to a crazy situation.

Dean continued, "But you're not a guy. Well, clearly you ARE a guy," he nudged his thigh against the hard length bulging against his leg through Sam's jeans, "but not any guy. You're my Sammy," he continued. "Don't make that face. I get to call you that."

"Your eyes were closed. How could you tell I was making a face?" The indignant response overrode the strongest imaginary lip lock ever invented.

"I just knew, Sammy."

Dean kissed his brother again for a long, dizzying moment until even Sam couldn't keep up his indignation. Dean's hand stroked the long hair out of Sam's face and Sam's eyes opened to meet his older brother's serious expression.

"So if you tell me this is what you want. That I am what you want, I'm on board." Dean swallowed and took a big breath. "Is this what you want, Sam?"

"Yes, Dean. Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes."

Sam rolled himself over until he was on top of his brother, their mouths locked together with a fire that had been slowly smoldering and just found a pocket of fuel. Their hips ground together as they fed hungrily on each other's mouths. Small, breathy sounds escaped their lips, making it hard to know who was making what noise.

Sam broke the kiss and trailed his mouth along Dean's stubbled jaw line, the roughness like tiny fireworks against his lips. Dean groaned as Sam's mouth traced along the side of his neck, licks turning into nips that were then soothed with kisses.

Sam's hands found the bottom of Dean's shirt, and he broke contact with Dean's delicious skin momentarily to pull the cotton tee up and off. He gazed down at Dean's beautiful body, drinking in the perfection that was Dean Winchester. Forcibly tearing his eyes away from Dean's chest and abdomen, Sam locked eyes with his brother's and pulled his own shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor next to their bed.

Dean's eyes darkened with lust as he took in Sam's muscular frame. The kid was huge. He didn't get to stare long because Sam leaned down and traced his tongue along the indent that ran the length of Dean's abdominal muscles. Dean arched his head back and groaned as the hot tongue worked it's way up his belly and then lazily circled one then the other of his nipples.

Sam's hand groped up Dean's chest and neck until it found his face, gently tracing his brother's features until Dean captured the questing fingers with kisses before shamelessly sucking two of them into his mouth. Sam moaned and rutted hard against Dean's leg, blood surging to his cock as the hot, wet tongue laved his fingers. Sam's other hand slid down to cup the impressive bulge in Dean's jeans, feeling Dean's hips jerk up against his pressure, seeking more more more.

With great regret, Sam slid his fingers out of Dean's hot - so fucking hot - mouth and used the slickness to tease the hardened buds of Dean's nipples as he explored every inch of Dean's belly on the way back down. Sam traced his tongue along the groove just above Dean's hip bone - his new favourite body part on anyone, ever - and peppered the protruding bone with small bites. The growl Dean emitted when Sam did this was his new favourite sound ever, so Sam slid his mouth over to give the same treatment to Dean's other hipbone, and was just as pleased with the results. Dean was panting by this point, helplessly grinding his hips up into Sam's hand.

Sam knelt back to unbuckle Dean's belt, then methodically unbuttoned, unzipped and removed his older brother's jeans, then his underwear, as if it were a sacred rite. As he were performing a sacrament by undressing Dean. Keeping his eyes locked on Dean's, Sam stood up and quickly shed his own jeans and boxers.

"Fuuuuck, Sammy," Dean groaned, taking in the full impact of his naked younger brother. Dean licked his lips, skin flushed with need, with want. "C'mere."

Sam blushed a little at the naked admiration in his brother's gaze, and crawled back up Dean's body until they were pressed together, skin to skin, mouth to mouth.

Sam interlaced his fingers with Dean's and raised Dean's hands up above their heads as they dove into one another's mouths, drinking and tasting as if their thirst for the other could never be sated. Sweat speckled their skin, and they used that slickness to slide their cocks gently together, then with increasing pressure as they found a rhythm.

"I want to taste you," Sam whispered against Dean's mouth.

Dean couldn't articulate a reply. A deep guttural sound from Dean that reverberated through Sam's body and into his balls was the only response Sam got. Sam was pretty sure that was a yes. In fact, it was a Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy. Yes. Yes. Oh my fucking God. Yes.

Sam made his way back down Dean's body and reacquainted himself with Dean's extraordinary hipbones before travelling lower. He took Dean's thick cock in one massive hand and swiped his tongue along its head. The hard length danced in his grip, and Dean moaned so deliciously that Sam repeated the maneuver, licking a small bead of pre-come off the tip of Dean's prick. The delicious moan was repeated, so Sam slid his hand lower down the shaft and engulfed the tip of Dean's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, and twirling his tongue around the head.

Dean's hips began thrusting erratically as Sam slowly took more and more of his brother's length into his mouth, and Sam had to press his hands firmly onto Dean's thighs to hold him steady and prevent Dean's cock from choking him. Sam looked up at Dean through the hair falling across his eyes.

Dean's eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the vision of his kid brother staring up at him, pupils blown with arousal, mouth full to bursting with Dean's cock. Jesus Fucking Christ.

"I'm not gonna last, Sammy," Dean gasped, grabbing a fistfull of Sam's hair. Gasps turned into an unintelligible, "Gnnngh" as Sam hummed lightly and took Dean in to the balls.

And that was it for Dean. His muscular back arched hard against the mattress as he shot spurt after spurt of hot come into his brother's throat.

Sam backed off the pressure as his mouth filled with come, but he cradled Dean on his tongue until every tremor passed, swallowing every bitter, salty drop. He pulled off ever so gently and pressed his face against his Dean's groin, savouring the taste and smell of Dean's pleasure.

When his muscles could be convinced to move again, Dean hauled Sam back up the bed and kissed him deep, tasting himself on his brother's tongue.

"Fucking Hell, Sammy," Dean commented when he could finally put words together into a sentence. "That the first time you do that?"

"Uh, yeah, Dean. I'm not gay either. I just did what I thought I'd like."

"Your instincts did not let you down, little brother."

Sam's aching cock twitched against Dean's leg at the 'little brother' comment and Dean got an evil glint in his eye.

"You liked, that, didn't you, Sammy." It wasn't a question. "You liked it when I called you 'little brother'," he growled into Sam's ear. "You want your big brother to suck you off now?"

"Fuck yeah, Dean," Sam whimpered, trembling slightly at the thought of Dean's full lips finally wrapping around his steadily-leaking cock.

Dean kindly didn't waste a lot of time teasing Sam with his mouth on his way down to return the favour Sam had just done him. After bringing Sam to the edge several times with that beautiful cock-sucking mouth, then backing right off, Dean asked Sam to pass him a pillow.

Sam was so crazed with desperation to come he nearly screamed at his brother, "A pillow? Seriously, Dean? You that lazy?"

"Pass me a fucking pillow, or I'm not gonna lick your asshole, you asshole."

A pillow landed next to Dean before he'd finished the sentence and he chuckled darkly before he shoved the pillow under Sam's hips, canting them up to the right angle, then guiding Sam's legs over Dean's shoulders. Dean was slightly more in his element here as he'd done this to a number of women who didn't know they liked this particular kink until Dean Winchester showed them. He remembered the ones who'd reciprocated with a lot of fondness. He contemplated Sam's tight bud before blowing a tiny puff of air over the area. While Sam was twitching at the unexpected sensation, Dean slowly swiped his tongue across Sam's opening.

Sam cried out loudly, hips bucking wildly at the contact and it was Dean's turn to hold his brother down, or he risked being knocked unconscious by Sam's pelvis or flailing limbs. That would be something to explain to the EMTs.

"Shh, Sammy. It's okay. I got you. You gotta hold somewhat still or this isn't gonna work."

Sam whimpered, but stilled his movement. Dean held Sam's legs hard against himself, feeling Sam's heels digging into his back, and he licked another stripe across Sam's hole. Sam moaned and whimpered under the ministrations of Dean's talented tongue.

Once Dean was sure Sam had himself somewhat under control, he let go of Sam's thighs and spread his ass cheeks wider with his hands. He alternated between twirling his tongue against Sam's hole and gently thrusting it inside, licking his brother more and more open. Dean's tongue gradually breached the tight ring of muscle and Sam clawed the sheets desperately, mewling and crying, completely undone by his brother's mouth.

Dean slid one finger into his mouth, then slowly pressed the slick digit to Sam's opening as he continued to tongue it open, pressing out as much saliva as he could generate. The delirious sounds Sam made as Dean's finger finally slid fully inside him made Dean want make fingering and licking his brother's ass his life's work. He pressed his tongue into the opening next to his finger, which he began to slowly work in and out of Sam.

Sam was chanting something unintelligible, so Dean stopped licking Sam out for a moment to check in with him. Continuing the gentle thrusting pressure with his fingers in Sam's ass, Dean lightly tongued Sam's balls while he waited for a response.

"More, Dean," came the breathy, desperate reply. "Please, fuck, Dean, I need more."

Dean's mouth was back on Sam's hole in an instant. He licked wildly and thrust his tongue up into his younger brother's ass as far as he could next to his probing index finger. When he thought Sam's entrance was slick enough, Dean slid his finger out and brought a second digit together with the first and ever so slowly pressed about two inches both into Sam's ass. Sam's breath caught as he got used to the gentle stretch, but after a moment he pressed his hips down onto the older Winchester's fingers to indicate he was ready for more, so Dean continued the incremental forward pressure of his hand until both fingers were fully inserted.

Dean paused and tongued Sam's balls before slowly beginning to fuck his brother's tight hole with his fingers. Sam rocked his hips to meet the thrust of Dean's hand, making the most exquisite, unhinged noises. Each plunge of his fingers into Sam's ass, each stretch and spread of those two digits elicited a new variation of sound from Sam. Dean wanted to listen to those sounds forever. He wanted to make those sounds his fucking ringtone. That thought brought a rush of blood back to his own dick, but he knew Sam deserved some release after taking Dean's fingers so beautifully.

Dean curved his fingers forward inside Sam and after a few thrusts against his prostate, Sam came, screaming Dean's name as the orgasm ripped through him.

When Sam came to, he felt a warm washcloth cleaning his belly, and he opened his eyes to meet his brother's relieved gaze.

"You completely blacked out there, Sammy. I was a little worried I'd broken you."

"Not broken, Dean," Sam answered as he pulled his older brother down into his arms. "Finally whole."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean awoke to a hot mouth wrapped around his cock. He thought he'd been having an awesome dream, but even better, it was an awesome reality.

"Fuck, yeah, Sammy," he moaned in appreciation of Sam's talented tongue, lifting his head to look down his body admiring his younger brother who had Dean ball's deep in his mouth.

Sam slid his mouth off Dean's prick for a moment to give him a lascivious grin, then with his eyes locked on Dean's, Sam gave his older brother's dick the most wanton, porn star, lollipop lick Dean had ever seen.

An electric volt shot through Dean's cock, making it dance in Sam's face. Dean collapsed back against the pillows. "Fucking Hell, Sammy. You trying to kill me so early in the morning?"

"Definitely not, Dean. Not with everything I've got planned for you." Sam took Dean deep into his throat twice more, eliciting rough groans from the recipient of such incredible morning head.

Those groans turned disappointed as the wet heat was removed until Dean felt his younger brother's hips straddling his thighs. Dean tilted his head up again to see Sam squirt lube into his hand and slick up Dean's cock with a few quick strokes before moving up Dean's body on his knees. Dean's eyes went wide as Sam angled Dean's prick and slotted it up against his entrance before sliding down to take Dean to the hilt in his ass.

"Jesus fuck, Sammy," Dean gasped, uncomprehending. "How..?" Dean attempted to continue. "How..?" Dean gave up trying to talk and simply reveled in the sensation of his cock bottomed out in Sam's tight passage.

"I've been up for an hour," Sam explained, blushing a little, "getting myself ready for you."

Only Sam could blush and look shy and virginal while impaled on his older brother's cock. Dean nearly lost his mind thinking about Sam up early, thrusting his own fingers into his slicked up hole, stretching and prepping himself so he could take his older brother's cock. Dean noticed the motel room's other bed's sheets were all messed up, and he could visualize Sam on his back, or maybe on his knees leaning against the headboard, hair falling in his face, making those delicious sounds he'd made last night when Dean was eating his ass? Biting his lip to contain them so he didn't wake Dean. Christ.

How many fingers had Sam used? Three? Four? Fuuuck. Dean was going to get Sam to tell him that story in explicit detail sometime soon, but right now Dean had to stop thinking about it, or he was going to blow his load that second. And he wanted this to last. Wanted to feel himself surrounded by Sam's tight heat as long as humanly possible.

Sam raised his hips up a little before lowering himself down again, slowly fucking himself on Dean's impressive member. Once he accustomed himself to the stretch - so much more than even 4 of Sam's fingers could achieve - Sam increased the speed, contracting his muscles and squeezing Dean's dick tightly as he rode his brother. Dean gasped as Sam picked up the rhythm and pressure, reaching his hands down to slow Sam's hips a little.

"You gotta slow down, Sammy, or this is going to be over in about 3 seconds," Dean cautioned, before grabbing the back of Sam's head in one hand and pulling the younger Winchester's face down towards his for a deep kiss, morning breath be damned.

Keeping Dean deep inside his ass as the two brothers kissed, Sam switched his movements to small circles with his hips, giving Dean a chance to take a few steps back from the edge. Sam pressed his own cock against Dean's stomach. Their sweat mingled to give him a slick channel, so Sam worked his cock into that moisture and moaned at the added pleasure.

When Dean was ready, Sam leaned back again and slowly began to ride Dean in earnest, tipping his head back, his skin flushed and his eyes nearly black with lust. Seeing his brother's massive frame absolutely quivering as he worked himself on Dean's cock was about the hottest fucking thing Dean had ever seen, and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to hold himself back much longer.

He grabbed the bottle of lube Sam had left next to him on the bed and squirted some into his palm before wrapping his hand around Sam's dick. He timed his strokes to match Sam's thrusts, and soon both brothers were crying out each other's names and coming. Dean shooting torrents deep into Sam's ass and Sam spraying his pleasure across Dean's stomach, chest, and neck.

Sam groaned and collapsed forward onto Dean, smearing his come between them, Dean's cock still embedded deep inside him. When he finally caught his breath, Sam kissed his older brother silly, then reluctantly rolled his weight off Dean to lie beside him, Dean's softening prick sliding out of his ass along with a copious stream of ejaculate.

Both men stared up at the ceiling, panting, looking stunned and blissfully happy. They almost dozed off until the sticky drying mess covering both of them became intolerable. They showered and dressed, all tension from the last few days forgotten.

Just before leaving, Dean pinned Sam up against the motel room door and proceeded to give him a quick blow job as a thank you for waking him up the best way a man could ever be woken. Then they were on their way, Dean smirking contentedly at Sam's wobbly "boneless with pleasure" gait as they walked to the Impala.

"Hey Sammy. There's one thing I don't get." They were 2 hours out, travelling down a quiet country road when the thought occurred to Dean. "How did you manage to tolerate Lucifer's commentary while you were getting yourself ready for me this morning?" Dean smiled a little as he thought about that pretty picture, but shook his head and focused on the road ahead when blood started rushing to his cock. He shifted himself in his jeans.

Sam's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Now that you mention it, he didn't show up at all. Not one satanic little peep." He paused and stared out the window at the passing trees, pursing his lips in thought. "He just hasn't been around as much lately. Do you think the wall Cas broke is rebuilding? Or maybe my soul healing on its own? It's weird, right?" Sam gave a naughty chuckle and joked, "Unless you count the belly full of your come I'd swallowed, you weren't touching me at all."

Green eyes met hazel in mutual shock.

"Holy fuck, Dean. You don't think..? Your fluids..?"

The back of the car fishtailed and gravel flew as Dean took the first turn off onto an even quieter country road.

Sam was staring at Dean, understanding dawning on his features. Words started tumbling out of his mouth. "I mean, the first morning I spent without him was after we'd kissed. He showed up again after I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I'd washed away your saliva." He continued breathlessly, "This morning I did both those things and he stayed away. Could it really be because your come was inside me? Because a part of you was in me?" He looked around suddenly at the change in surroundings. "Hey, Dean. What's going on? Where are we?"

Dean pulled the car suddenly off the road and behind a copse of trees. He was shucking his clothes before the car had even rolled to a complete stop.

"Back seat, Sammy. Now!" came the growled order as Dean hopped over the bench into the back of the Impala, boots, then jeans flying back into the front seat as he spoke. "I'm gonna fuck the devil out of you."

"But we already," Sam began to protest, until he saw the hungry look in Dean's eyes. Until he took in the glory that was his brother's incredible body, hard and ready for him in the back of the car. Sam quickly struggled out of his own clothing then joined Dean, his Dean, in the back seat. "You're so right, Dean." He parted Dean's lips with his tongue before plunging deep. "It's our only lead. It would be irresponsible not to follow up."


	7. Chapter 6a Ficlet

"No, Dean. Don't. No. You just can't."

Sam was panting heavily, struggling to get the words out.

"Please, Sammy," cajoled his brother. "I need it so badly."

Small rivulets of sweat ran down the side of the older Winchester's face, and the muscles in the front of his neck strained against the skin with exertion.

Sam moaned and his head dropped forward, long hair grazing the bedspread.

"No, Dean. I hate it. You know I hate it." He gasped and rested his forehead on one forearm. "You just love that I hate it, and that's why you want it so much."

"Sammy. Please. I'm gonna die if I don't. Literally die."

The strain in Dean's voice was obvious, his normal rumble cracking and breaking.

"Literally, Dean? Seriously? You know what that means, right?" Sam turned his head over his shoulder to look at his older brother, whose green eyes shone with lust and mischief. Sam sighed exasperatedly. "I will blow you every day this week if you don't."

Dean smiled his patented Dean Winchester shit-eating grin. "You will blow me every day this week no matter what. I've got Satan-repellant jizz, remember?" He winked at Sam.

Sam wiped the smile off Dean's face with a tight squeeze of his anal sphincter. Dean's mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly crossed but Sam knew he was losing this battle. "I will wash all your clothes for a month." He was getting desperate. "Two months!"

"Not worth it." Dean dropped his head forward and licked a stripe up the middle of Sam's spine, tasting the light tang of Sam's perspiration before biting the thick muscle over his younger brother's shoulder blade. The pace of his thrusts was gradually increasing. "I have to. I just have to."

Silence but for the slap of hips against ass and the slick squick of hand stroking cock.

"Sammy. Sam. Oh, fuck. Sam. Ngh. Sammy. Oh, God. Hey, Sam. Sammy?" The pitch of Dean's voice was rising with the tempo of his pounding pelvis. He leaned back and grabbed onto Sam's hips with both hands.

Sam's sigh was the most beleaguered sigh a man jacking himself while eagerly skewered on his brother's cock could ever sigh. He knew Dean was coming, which meant Sam knew what was coming. Sam increased the speed of his own strokes, closing in on his own climax. He decided the hammering Dean was giving his prostate made even Dean's humour bearable. Sam asked the question Dean was dying to hear and the tiniest smile crossed his lips despite himself.

"What, Dean? What?"

There was a brief pause.

"Fill 'er up!" Dean shouted. Then, as only Dean Winchester could do during an orgasm, he dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Dean collapsed against Sam's back and Sam came with Dean's chest pressed tight against his back. Dean's arm snaked around Sam's chest as he convulsed with glee.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 7

"This round's on me, boys."

The tall Asian woman handed each brother a beer before perching casually on a stool close to their pool table. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment, surprised but impressed by her straightforward approach. They lifted their bottles to toast their generous new friend before taking a swig and checking her out.

She was in her early 30s, wore a black leather motorcycle jacket, a red shirt, chunky riding boots, and jeans that were tight enough to show her excellent curves but not so tight as to be a desperate cry for attention. She leaned comfortably back against the wall in a way that did great service to her ample chest and regarded the brothers with a steady gaze.

"I've been watching you for a while, trying to figure you two out," she began, then took a sip from her beer. "There's an intensity between you that gives me the sense that there's something going on here," she waved her finger in a circle to encompass both guys. "You touch a lot for buddies playing pool together. Yet, you're nearly devouring every woman who walks past this table with your eyes." She took another sip and smiled, "You two are a mystery, and I am a sucker for good mystery."

The Winchester brothers looked at each other again, this time with knowing amusement. How many times had they heard a line like that from a woman in a bar? Her next sentence wasn't one they'd heard before.

"One thing I do know is that you two are hunters." That immediately got their rapt attention. "You in Oregon because of the Wendigo?" she continued confidently. "You're a little late. I toasted that bastard last night."

Sam nearly choked on his beer. Who the hell was this woman? They had definitely never heard of a hot, young, Chinese hunter on the circuit.

She smiled at Sam's sputtering and held out her hand to Dean. "My name's May. I only made you because like recognizes like. You two aren't being obvious. There's nothing that screams hunter about you other than the usual aura of danger and violence. And maybe the flannel. None of the civilians would notice." She cocked her head toward the other bar patrons who were mostly ignoring the three hunters. A couple of women looked over jealously at the bitch who'd made a play before they could.

Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed, and his eyes swept over her in a way that showed that it wasn't just her observational skills that had his attention. He smiled his Dean Winchester smile #3, the slanted, knowing one that had most women soaking their panties in seconds.

"I'm Dean Johnson. My choking friend is Sam Young. We're not here about the Wendigo, actually, but glad to hear you handled the evil prick. We're tracking something a little bigger than that, but we think it's moved on." None of their leads on Dick Roman's activities in this area had panned out and they were going to be moving on after a night's sleep.

She raised her eyebrows with an amused expression. "Johnson and Young," she repeated. "I guess that makes me May...Williams." She saluted Sam and Dean with her beer, "For those about to rock..."

Sam's eyes widened and Dean turned to his brother with a 'Can we keep her?' expression.

"Don't let me interrupt your game," she suggested. "I'll play the winner?" She signaled for the waitress and ordered another round of beer, whisky shots, and a glass of water.

The three hunters chatted amiably while Sam and Dean finished their game. The brothers made up a story about how they'd become hunting partners after a demon spree in their hometown, carefully obfuscating their real relationship. May told them her story, also mostly fiction, and then she got up to play Sam, who had been less distracted by the gorgeous Chinese woman's presence and had won the game against Dean easily. She slipped off her jacket to play, revealing slim, muscular shoulders under her red tank top and a large anti-possession tattoo in the middle of her back.

She caught the guys looking at the tat. "You can never be too careful, right?"

Sam and Dean pulled down the collars of their t-shirts to reveal their tattoos in response.

"Speaking of careful..." She pulled a rosary out of her jeans pocket and dropped it in the glass of water she'd ordered, spoke a few sentences blessing in Latin, then took a swig. She handed the glass around to the guys, who each took a sip of the Holy Water.

"All right then."

Dean and Sam pull out silver knives from their jackets and were about to make small incisions on their forearms when they saw May poke her finger with the end of her silver knife hard enough to draw red blood. They looked at each other, then at May, who laughed.

"You guys are hardcore." She held her bleeding finger aloft. "This good enough?"

The Winchesters nodded, embarrassed. Glad not to have to bind bleeding gashes, they proceeded to poke their own fingers to prove their humanity.

The three of them toasted one another with their whisky shots then May took up one of the pool cues and broke.

While Sam and May played, Dean enjoyed the view. His gorgeous brother was well-matched in the game by the newcomer, and Dean loved watching her luscious curves bend and stretch across the table. Sam looked pretty amazing himself. Dean had watched Sam play pool thousands of times, but never with these eyes. Eyes that had seen Sam naked and panting, delirious with pleasure, his feet over Dean's shoulders, crying out Dean's name with each of Dean's deep thrusts. He shifted on his seat as his cock started to respond to that image.

May watched Dean watch her in the mirror and she found herself incredibly flattered but also distracted by that intense scrutiny. It was even more distracting when she noticed the way he watched her opponent, naked desire obvious on his beautiful features. She even noticed him look away suddenly and surreptitiously adjust himself in his jeans. Was he getting hard just looking at them? iJesus./i She botched her next shot as all the blood from her brain flowed straight to her pussy.

May caught Dean's eye several times as the game continued, and each time she met his green eyes with a dark-eyed gaze of similar intensity. There was something about these two that felt familiar, but she would definitely remember if she'd met them before. She just couldn't put her finger on it and decided to just enjoy their company. Sam eventually squeaked out a victory and May shook his hand with a congratulatory smile.

She downed the rest of her beer then looked from one brother to the other.

"So, are you two a thing, or should we all head back to that shitty motel next door where I assume we're all staying, and see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

Dean chuckled gruffly as Sam nearly choked on his beer again.

"Well, darlin', that's a little complicated." He looked to his brother, who nodded his assent, then back at May, giving her the full impact of his charm and desire. "We are a thing, but we'd also like to take you up on your offer of trouble, if you think you could be up for that."

"Sounds hot."

The jealous women at the bar glared at May even harder as the threesome left the bar, though several men let out breaths they didn't even know they'd been holding. The three hunters swayed a little as they made their way across the parking lot back to their one star accommodations.

Sam leaned over to Dean as they walked, whispering in his ear, "Remember how you said this was the bad kind of three-way? And we were never going to do this?"

Sam dodged away from the punch he knew was coming, which made Dean put on an even grumpier look when he muttered, "Shut up, Sammy." Then he chuckled despite himself.

The Winchesters paused in front of their room.

"We've got a king, or would you prefer your room?"

She looked at the rickety staircase leading up to her crappy single room and imagined the three of them crammed into her tiny bed. She smiled. "Yours is great."

They all stepped carefully over the salt lines and into the room. Dean reinforced the lines once the door was closed, and Sam rushed around picking up discarded clothing and tidying a little. May looked around and saw only the mess she had been expecting from two guys sharing a motel room, nothing that set off her finely tuned danger sense. It made her feel better that it looked like they hadn't actually expected to return with company. She exhaled and relaxed a little, slipping the knife she'd been holding back into her jeans.

She slipped off her jacket, fishing a small vial from an inside pocket, then hung it on the back of a chair. She placed the vial on the table then accepted a proffered glass of dark liquor from Dean, who had poured them all drinks. Sam joined them, looking a little flushed from his quick tidying fit, dimples flashing as he also took a glass.

"To new friends." They toasted and sipped.

The guys looked at each other then back at May, not quite knowing what to do next.

She picked up the vial from the table. "This here is a hoodoo tincture. Well, a mixture of hoodoo and Chinese medicine. My grandparents were born in the Caribbean before moving to the US," she explained. "It will give us protection. It clears up any potential infections or disease that we could pass to each other, and it turns out to be damn good birth control," she finished.

The guys stared at her, amazed, and a little suspicious. They definitely knew better than to drink mysterious fluids from strange, hot women.

"I'll take it too. I promise it's safe. A gal's got to protect herself, you know? Now, strip down to your underwear. We need skin to skin contact for this to work."

They all removed their boots, jeans and shirts and stood facing one another. The brothers openly admired May's sensuous curves: abundant breasts, well-displayed in her black lace bra, and shapely hips and thighs. She stared nearly open-mouthed at the hard, muscular display of manhood before her eyes. She'd assumed the guys would be fit based on their occupation, but she's had no idea that under the flannel lay muscles for days.

May gestured Dean forward, placed a drop of the liquid on her tongue, then on Dean's. Then she stepped in to kiss him deeply, pressing her body close to his, his warm skin against hers. He wrapped her in his arms and she slid her hands over the muscled ridges in his back. Her knees went weak as his questing tongue delved deep into her mouth. She would have happily lost herself in that kiss, but came back to her senses as she felt Sam shifting awkwardly next to them.

She broke away reluctantly from Dean's mouth as a sharp, sparking sensation ricocheted through their bodies. Dean flinched and swore, surprised.

"That tingle means it's working," she explained, making Dean laugh as he tried to shake off the pain. May turned to the taller man who looked at the bottle with some trepidation.

She dosed herself with another drop of the liquid, then placed one on Sam's tongue before craning her neck up to meet his mouth. Her arms barely made it across his wide back and she felt herself enveloped in muscular arms that could have wrapped around her twice. His kiss was more tentative than that of his boyfriend, sweet and tender, though there was a clear hint of the passion that underlay it all.

She stepped back, breathless, and brushed her hair out of her eyes as the spell sparked through her again. Sam exhaled sharply and furrowed his brow at the sensation.

"Okay, now you two." She put a final drop on each man's tongue then gestured for them to kiss.

Dean looked deeply into his brother's eyes. Sam looked a little freaked. They had definitely never kissed each other in front of anyone. This was pretty crazy, but clearly May had no idea who they were. They'd never heard of her in hunting circles, so there's no reason why she should have heard of the Winchesters. They were just gay lovers in her eyes. She had no idea they were actually brothers. Besides, who were they to refuse this incredible woman? She was so fucking hot. She was a hunter. She was funny. She liked AC/DC!

Dean stepped toward Sam, grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. His bare chest pressed tightly against his brother's as Sam's muscular arms snaked around him, pulling him tight. Sam was breathing hard and forwent his usual style of gentle kisses building to a sharp intensity, but instead plundered Dean's mouth immediately with his tongue. Sam clearly liked having an audience. Dean returned Sam's kiss hungrily, diving into Sam's hot mouth and grinding his pelvis lightly against Sam's hardening length, losing himself in the perfection that was Dean Winchester kissing Sam Winchester.

A small moan from nearby brought the brothers' senses back to the motel room and their guest. They parted slightly, but Sam's hand remained around the back of Dean's neck, as if he didn't want him to get too far away. May was staring at them, eyes glazed, one finger resting on her bottom lip, mouth slightly open.

"That was So. Fucking. Hot," she sighed.

"The spell didn't..." Sam looked puzzled that he hadn't felt the tincture burning its way through him again.

"Oh, yeah," May looked a little sheepish but not at all regretful. "Mea culpa. We'd already activated the spell. I just wanted to watch you two." She paused and stared openly, her brown eyes darkened even further by lust. "So worth it."

She walked towards Sam then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean moved in tight behind her and kissed over the back of her neck and shoulders. Sam reached down to grab under her ass and lift her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He backed up toward the bed then lay down on his back with May on top of him once his knees hit the mattress. Dean climbed onto the bed next to them and the three of them kissed and licked and bit until it was unclear who belonged to which tongue or lips or teeth.

"There's one more thing you should know about the serum," May panted, coming up for air. "You seem like decent-enough guys, but if you try to do anything against my will, you'll lose control of your bowels." She smiled ruefully at their startled expressions.

"We would never..." Sam started to say but May interrupted, placing her fingers against his lips.

"As I said, a gal's gotta look after herself, you know? Going home with 2 strange men from a bar could be considered rather high-risk behaviour." She leaned down and traced the line of Sam's bottom lip with her tongue. "Now, where were we?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, eyes wide, but quickly gave himself back over to the lure of her soft mouth.

Dean sat back, rather pissed off that she hadn't told them all the effects of the serum, but really, he couldn't fault her for taking precautions. He watched his gorgeous brother twining tongues with the busty, Asian beauty then he straddled his brother's legs just behind May, lightly biting and tonguing the back of her neck while tracing the slightly raised lines of her tattoo with his fingertips. When he reached her bra strap he paused before undoing it.

"May I?" he whispered in her ear, before teasing the curved shell with his tongue.

She smiled into Sam's mouth then turned slightly to give Dean a sideways glance. "Please do," she responded.

He unhooked the clasp expertly then slid the straps free of her shoulders. Her beautiful breasts were released and both men sighed. Sam immediately tipped his head up to capture a nipple in his mouth, moaning throatily. Dean twined the fingers of his left hand into Sam's hair, enjoying his younger brother's happy suckling sounds. With the right he cupped May's other breast, savouring the soft weight in his hand, then gently rolling her hardening nipple in his fingertips. She sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, grinding her hips lightly against Sam, who was hard underneath her.

Sam released her breast and moved his mouth to the other, nudging Dean's hand away. Dean responded by sliding from behind May to lie beside Sam and wrap his lips around the nipple Sam had abandoned. He could taste his brother's saliva against her sweet skin and it added to the rush of arousal he felt low in his belly as he teased the hard nub with his tongue.

May arched her back and moaned with the sensation of two hot mouths feeding hungrily on her breasts but had to pull away after a minute due to the intensity.

"Too much," she gasped before leaning down to kiss each Winchester in turn.

She continued her kisses down Sam's neck to his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo with her tongue before moving lower and taking one of his nipples in her mouth. She signaled Dean with her eyes and he latched onto the other pert nub, making Sam thrash and arch under their ministrations. He tapped his hand down on the bed three times in surrender. Chuckling, May and Dean released his nipples with final small licks and kissed their way south on Sam's abdomen.

Sam was having very difficult time breathing as he felt the two hot mouths moving progressively downward. His cock was full to bursting and tented his boxers obscenely. This thing with his brother was new enough that every touch of Dean's tongue was still a revelation. Adding the second mouth to the mix was nearly burning out the pleasure circuitry in his brain. Dean gnawed lightly on Sam's protruding hip bone and May twirled her tongue lightly into his navel, making him gasp and shake. Dean locked his eyes on May and they moved in to kiss one another while they each slid a hand into the waistband of Sam's boxers and slid them down over his hips and off.

May inhaled sharply and swore when she saw the size of Sam's cock free of its constraints. She looked immediately to Dean then down to the significant bulge in his boxer briefs.

She widened her eyes, shaking her head and stated, "For the record, I'm letting you know right now that if you think we're doing a DP scene with those two monsters," she pointed at her front and back doors simultaneously, "you are sadly mistaken. I plan to walk again after this evening."

Dean laughed, charmed yet again by her forthright manner (and obvious knowledge of porn). He looked at his younger brother, hungrily eying that long, lean muscular form before returning his attention to May. "Don't worry. We've got plenty of other options." He kissed her again then the two of them returned their attention to Sam's impressive member.

May wrapped her lips around the tip of Sam's cock while Dean tongued the base, cupping and rolling Sam's balls lightly in his hand. Sam gasped, fisting the sheets tightly when he felt both of their mouths start working on his dick simultaneously. He arched his back against the mattress and helpless mewling sounds escaped his lips. Dean licked his way up the underside of his brother's shaft to twirl his tongue with May's along the tender head. They alternated licking at the tiny slit which had started to leak precome. May moved down to lap at Sam's balls, gently taking one then the other into her mouth and caressing them with her tongue. Dean took over at the head of his brother's cock and slid Sam deep into his mouth, swallowing when he felt Sam hit the back of his throat.

Sam looked down at his older brother who was deep throating him so beautifully. Seeing Dean's plump lips stretched around his dick, Sam felt his balls start to tighten against his body. Dean recognized the sounds Sam was making indicating he was getting very close to losing it and backed off, grabbing the base of Sam's shaft hard to slow things down.

"Not yet, Sammy," he teased. "We need to make sure our guest is served first."

They shifted positions to lie May down on the bed. Sam began kissing her intensely as Dean explored the soft curves of her breasts and belly with his hands. He revelled in her silken skin as he explored every inch of her frame before settling his fingers in the moist heat between her legs. She bent her knees and parted her legs as she felt his fingertips brush over the outer lips of her pussy teasingly. She pressed her hips up into his hand, seeking more pressure. He traced the slick folds gently before sliding one, then two thick fingers inside her.

May moaned into Sam's mouth as she felt herself opened and filled by Dean's digits, which began a slow rhythm in and out. She tilted her pelvis slightly forward to get the knuckle of his thumb pressed up against her clit at exactly the right angle while he fucked her with his fingers. Her moan turned into a sharp cry when she felt his hot, wet tongue replace his thumb against her clit, and she bucked her hips helplessly against his expert mouth. She clenched her hands into Sam's hair and licked into his mouth while Dean twisted and twirled his tongue against her clit. He read her movements instinctively, knowing just when the pressure had become too much on her sensitive nub and backing off, sliding his tongue into her pussy next to his fingers until it was clear she was ready for more. He returned to lick hard, flat strokes against her clit while curving his fingers slightly inside her pussy to hit her sweet spot. The combination of sensations set her off and she came, biting onto Sam's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark as the orgasm tore through her.

May was absolutely quaking and Dean's mouth and chin were dripping with her fluids when he pulled back with a wolfish grin. He licked his plump lips with an exaggerated motion. He lay down beside her and gestured for her to straddle him.

"You taste amazing," he growled. "Now I want to feel you."

She grinned back at him and positioned herself across his hips, lining up his dripping cock with her eager entrance. She slid down, impaling herself in one fast motion that sucked the breath out of both of them. She rocked slowly up and down a few times before raising herself up so only the tip was inside her before dropping down quickly. She did this again and again, pounding Dean's cock against her cervix until he was begging her to slow down. She grinned wickedly then took up a more leisurely pace.

Sam knelt on the bed next to them and kissed May while she rode his brother. He nibbled gently at her kiss-swollen lips as her head dropped back in pleasure. She then pulled at him until he was straddling Dean's chest facing her so she didn't have to contort her neck to continue exploring his mouth. Sam's lovely round cheeks now aimed temptingly at Dean's face. Dean was never one for resisting temptation so he pulled Sam's hips back until his younger brother was sitting on his face, and he parted Sam's cheeks to lick a wet stripe over his asshole. Sam shuddered and groaned in the way that always made Dean lose his mind, so he redoubled his efforts, lapping and swirling his tongue against Sam's tight pucker, slowly working it open to slid his tongue up inside that musky sweetness.

"So. Fucking. Hot." The words came out as a nearly unintelligible, high pitched plea from May's lips as she bounced herself on Dean's cock. Her eyes were hooded and lust blown. She couldn't see exactly what Dean's mouth was doing to Sam, but she could hear the wet slurps and Sam's low moans, and it made her body feel nearly boneless with arousal. She was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life, more turned on than she thought it was even possible to be. She felt like her nerve endings were too busy responding to all that arousal to fire enough to keep her muscles supporting her body. She slumped forward against Sam, pressing her forehead to his broad chest.

When she opened her eyes again, Sam's incredible cock was bouncing below her gaze and she pressed him to lean back a little so she could slide down and take his prick between her eager lips. They stretched obscenely around his huge member and she could only take so much of him in at once. The groans she was making in response to Dean fucking her so thoroughly resonated through Sam's cock, making his noises harmonize with hers as he was worked from both sides by 2 hot mouths. The wet, messy sounds Dean was making as he licked Sam's hole made her pussy quiver and pulse around Dean's shaft. Remembering what that tongue had just done to her and visualizing what it was doing to Sam had her juices overflowing. May slicked up her hand with her tongue then wrapped it around the base of Sam's shaft when she returned the tip of his rod to her mouth.

As May worked Sam's cock with her mouth and hand in tandem, his ass bucked and quivered delectably over Dean's mouth. Dean laved his middle finger - tasting May's pussy on it - and pressed it next to his tongue against Sam's tight pink bud, which was softening beautifully from Dean's ministrations. He slid the finger past the first ring of muscle, then as Sam relaxed, he slid it deep into his brother's tight heat. Sam moaned wantonly and pressed himself back against Dean's hand to get him as deep as possible. After a dozen or so thrusts, he moistened another finger and slid a second into Sam's hole to join the first.

"Fuck yeah, baby boy," he murmured between licks against Sam's hole, more to himself than anyone. "So beautiful the way you open up for me." Dean then slid his tongue between his fingers into Sam's ass as they scissored and stretched him open.

The three hunters moved together as a unit, their timing syncopated as if choreographed to maximize pleasure. Sam was the first to start making more and more desperate noises as his climax came closer, his cock engulfed in May's mouth and his brother's fingers and hot tongue buried deep in his ass.

Sam's moans, as he rode Dean's face and hand, sent electrical pulses deep into Dean's belly, and the tight, wet heat of May's pussy clenching around his cock made him delirious with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," Dean cried. "Oh, yeah. Oh, God. Fuck. Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Dean came, bouncing May hard on his lap, pounding his cock hard into her.

Dean's cries sent Sam right over the edge and he shot hard and hot into May's mouth. She was struggling to swallow the copious load when Dean gasped, "Don't swallow it all." Her eyes flared when she realized why he stopped her - iCould these two get any fucking hotter?/i - and let Sam's semen fill her mouth. She pulled off Sam's cock, some of the come escaping her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Sam slid off Dean's face to collapse beside them, and May leaned in to kiss Dean deeply, pressing the load of Sam's jizz she was holding into Dean's mouth with her tongue.

She got flashes of the not-unpleasant flavour of Sam's ass from Dean's tongue as he twirled it against hers and plundered her mouth, cleaning out every trace of his boyfriend's emission. She opened her jaw wide to let him have access to it all, and he dove and plunged deep with his tongue.

Sam trailed his fingertips against the side of Dean's face, and when Dean opened his green eyes, Sam gestured with his head, then moved to the end of the bed between Dean's legs. Dean pulled May up his body to hold her closer and as he did, his wet cock slid out of her, a small puddle of come forming on his lower belly. Sam's mouth was there immediately, lapping up his brother's juices. When the puddle was gone, Sam sucked Dean's softening dick deep into his mouth, knowing the sensations would be almost too intense for Dean's hyper-sensitized prick, but needing every ounce of his brother inside him. He then turned his attention to May.

May was as shocked as she had ever been when she felt Sam's tongue lapping at the entrance to her pussy then sliding up deep inside her to drink up his boyfriend's fluids. Sam slid her legs over his shoulders then lifted her hips to his mouth, his tongue diving into the depths of her. She had to balance her elbows on Dean's chest as Sam took her on the hottest wheelbarrow ride ever, parting her labia with his fingers then plunging that tongue into her again and again. She was so keyed up that she came again on Sam's tongue, the contractions of her pussy pressing more of hers and Dean's fluids out, which Sam lapped up hungrily. When his tongue had explored every crevice, Sam slowly lowered her back down to the bed and the three hunters collapsed into a sated pile on the mattress.

All three of them dozed for a while in a contented tangle of limbs. After about thirty minutes, May's bladder insisted she rouse herself and she reluctantly disentangled herself from the warm embrace of the two beautiful men. They moved together to fill the space she left in such a tender way, she got a flash of something she should be remembering. She paused for a moment, but when nothing clearer came, she continued with her mission.

When she returned from the bathroom, the guys were lazily kissing and Dean was stroking Sam's lovely cock, which was quickly returning to its very impressive erect state. She watched the two of them together and saw the deep love that was so evident along with the passion they felt for one another. It was really moving. And oh so hot. She felt another flutter of something in her brain, but it stayed just out of her grasp.

Sam saw her standing at the foot of the bed and gestured for her to return to rejoin their embrace. She felt almost shy to interrupt their intimacy, but their welcoming smiles and obviously eager bodies were too much to refuse. She knelt on the bed and crawled up toward the men, first kissing Sam, then Dean, then Sam, then Dean, then Sam and Dean and she was lost in those beautiful mouths again.

Sam trailed his kisses onto her shoulder then moved until he was kneeling behind her. He kissed and nibbled at her shoulder blades and ran his tongue along the small bumps of her spine down to the small dimples above her tailbone. He ran one massive hand over her round ass then down between her legs to the moist heat of her pussy. He stroked up and down her slit enjoying how quickly she got so wet from his touch. She moaned and dropped down onto her elbows, ass high in the air, opening herself to his talented caresses. He pressed his knuckle against her clit until she moaned and ground back against the pressure. When she was nearly whimpering with pleasure, he slid two long fingers from his other hand into her pussy. May gasped and fucked her hips back against Sam's hand. He bit her shoulder again, then slid his fingers out of her, slicked up his cock with her juices then slowly sank into her, inch by inch.

"Oh, yeah," Sam and May sighed simultaneously.

Dean kissed May as Sam speared her on his massive cock, then he slid away to move to the end of the bed behind Sam, after grabbing a small bottle from the nightstand. He admired the muscles in his younger brother's back as Sam thrust into May's willing pussy, alternating between slow measured strokes and quick percussive bursts. The way May was keening against the pillow suggested Sam had quickly figured out how she liked to be fucked and was plowing her perfectly.

Dean popped the cap of the bottle and poured some lube onto two of his fingers. He thoroughly slicked them before sliding up tight behind Sam and brushing over his brother's dusky pink hole. Sam slowed his thrusts when he felt his brother's hand at his opening, dropping his head back and sighing Dean's name. When the two fingers slid easily into his ass, which was still loose and pliant from Dean's earlier work. As Dean's fingers found bthe/b spot, pressing gently into the spongy pad of tissue, Sam's hips bucked wildly drawing another pleasured cry from May.

"Oh, you like that, baby boy?" Dean murmured in Sam's ear. "You like my slick fingers inside you? Feeling me opening you up?" Sam could only groan in response as Dean stretched his fingers apart inside his ass. Dean continued, "You look so beautiful, taking my fingers. I love watching you like this. Fucking this beautiful girl with your giant cock while fucking my hand with your gorgeous, tight hole." Dean added a third finger with a little more lube. "You know what's going to be even more beautiful? When I've split you open on my cock. When your tight little bud is stretched and strained around my prick, and I'm filling your ass completely."

"Fuck, Dean," whimpered Sam, falling apart from Dean's dirty talk, limbs feeling wobbly, his voice helplessly gaining a whiny pitch. "Please, you gotta stop talking and just fucking do it."

"Do what, baby boy?" asked Dean wickedly, all the while slicking his cock with copious amounts of lubricant. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, God, Dean. Please. Fuck me. iPlease./i"

May had reached between her legs to finger her clit when Dean started talking so dirty to Sam. Holy fuck that was hot. When she felt the added pressure against her back that meant that Dean had entered Sam and was fucking his boyfriend while he was fucking her, her fingers went wild, strumming and stroking with abandon.

Dean slid slowly into Sam, pausing briefly about half-way in for Sam to adjust to the stretch, before bottoming out in his brother's tight channel when Sam gave the signal. Sam sighed as he felt himself filled so completely by Dean's cock, while his own cock was engulfed in May's wet pussy. It was almost too much pleasure and he didn't know if he could stand it. Dean pulled Sam's body tight against his own, supporting Sam's weight as he began to thrust harder into his younger brother's ass.

"So fucking beautiful, Sammy," Dean growled into Sam's ear. "Your tight ass feels so good, baby boy."

iBaby boy... Baby boy! Oh, Jesus, that was it! Holy Shit! Winchester./i May's head snapped up and her eyes flew open as the piece of the puzzle that had been nagging at her brain finally revealed itself. She knew she'd heard the hunter names Sam and Dean before, and the last names they'd given her in the bar were obviously fake. She was fucking the Winchester brothers. More specifically, she was being fucked by one Winchester brother while the other one was fucking his own brother! iJesus fucking Christ!/i She strummed her clit faster and within seconds she was coming around Sam's cock, an orgasm stronger than any she'd ever felt raging through her body. iThis was so fucked up. And hotter than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. The Winchester Brothers!/i With the thought, another wave surged through her and she nearly collapsed.

May's pussy spasmed around Sam's cock when her orgasms hit, and the extra squeeze sent him over the edge as well. His balls drew up tight against his body and he sent pulse after pulse of come deep into her pussy. Sam's ass clenched hard around Dean's prick and the cascading orgasm hit him as well. The elder Winchester filled his baby brother's ass with a hot, wet release, ensuring his Sammy would have twelve more hours without Lucifer's interference in his brain.

Boneless with bliss, Dean started to flop forward onto Sam, but realized their combined weight could easily crush May, so he rolled sideways off his brother to collapse on the bed. Sam slid off to the other side of May and the two brothers maneuvered the stunned girl onto her back. She looked so dazed that Sam began to get concerned but after a moment, her gaze refocused and she gave her head a gentle shake.

"Jesus, you two," she began, looking from green eyes to hazel ones, then gave an exhausted chuckle and closed her eyes. "I don't even have the words."

May slipped out of bed a few hours later, knowing the two men were fully aware of her quiet presence moving around the hotel room. They'd all gotten what they needed and there was no reason for a prolonged goodbye. She kissed each brother in turn, no words needed, then slid out the door. She leant against the outside of their hotel room door for a moment, watching dawn's light caressing the horizon.

"Winchester," she whispered, barely audible even to herself. She smiled to herself, eyes wide, completely dumbfounded by the night's events. She wouldn't tell anyone, obviously; it was their secret. She knew from years of hunting herself that it was a short, bloody life, and you had to find whatever pleasure and solace you could wherever you could. After another deep breath, she climbed the stairs to her room for coffee, a quick shower, and her return to San Francisco.


End file.
